El justiciero enmascarado
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una historia del heroe enmascarado hecha por mi, ambientado en la California mexicana
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Este nuevo fanfic de mi héroe favorito el Zorro lo hice inspirándome en comics españoles, del cual dan buenas ideas para crear historias.

La idea del Zorro solo pertenece a Johnston McCulley; los personajes que puse los invente yo y doy gracias a los autores Pedro Quesada, Juan Llarch y Rafart de los comics _El renegado_ y _El Zorro_ por la inspiración.

Capítulo 1: El despotismo de Anastasio

En la California mexicana, años después de que se haya independizado de España, el soberbio alcalde Anastasio gobernaba despóticamente oprimiendo a los pobres con la ayuda de las fuerzas militares, del cual se encargaban de hacer todo lo que el alcalde lo ordenaba.

Todo esto afectaba en la rutina del joven Gabriel, quien vivía en la hacienda junto con su padrino Eloy y su primo Jorge; el primero era tímido y de modales refinados y los últimos no toleraban que haya tiranía:

-Esto no puede seguir así, muchas personas sufren miseria a causa de estos tiranos, debemos combatirlos-Expresaba con furia el joven Jorge.

-Cálmate sobrino, no debes ser muy impulsivo porque si no te controlas puedes cometer errores-Le decía Eloy.

-Ya no soporto que maltraten a esas personas, muchos de mis amigos han padecido de la opresión de los militares, en especial del capitán Bravo.

-Sé que no toleras la tiranía, que debemos ser precavidos, a veces usar la fuerza puede jugar en contra-Le replicaba el tío.

-Creo que tenemos que escribir cartas y denunciar a las autoridades de la Ciudad de México para que hagan algo con el alcalde-Expreso Gabriel.

-¿Escribir cartas? El correo es confiscado por los soldados, nunca llegaran hacia su destinatario, y además tu no debes estar siempre escribiendo cartas y leyendo libros, deberías empuñar la espada y actuar como hombre-Respondió el primo.

-Ay primo, te debo recordar que a mí no me gusta mucho la violencia y las armas-Le dijo.

-Vaya, si tu padre viviera se sentiría decepcionado de tener a un hijo cobarde-Dijo Eloy.

-Déjalo tío, tal vez tenga algo de suerte con las señoritas, así que lo llevare a pasear un poco.

-Bien hazlo, yo hablare de estas cosas con algunos vecinos-Expreso resignado el tío.

Ambos primos fueron cabalgando hacia el pueblo, y al llegar, desmontaron cerca de la tienda en donde estaba la joven que le gustaba a Gabriel, su nombre era Noelia y solía ser simpática. Aunque teniendo conductas refinadas solía halagar a Noelia con frases poéticas para dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de la señorita. Mientras que su primo sonreía el verlo, dio media vuelta para ir a ver a Ángeles, la hija de un vaquero del cual andaban saliendo hace meses.

Pero a Noelia también le preocupaba la tiranía del alcalde Anastasio, y estando a solas le contaba:

-No soporto ver a esa pobre gente siendo oprimida por la fuerza militar, a veces temo que los soldados me acosen, ya que ellos hacen lo que quieren con las jóvenes como yo.

-Pero igual Noelia, a mi esas cosas no me interesan, yo soy bueno para otras cosas, y no soy bueno usando una espada-Le respondió.

-¿O sea que eres un joven delicado que no sabe usar un arma?-Pregunto impresionada.

-Bueno si, solo me gusta halagarte con mis poesías.

-Eso no importa, a veces es mejor defender el honor a la fuerza, además debo dejarte, espero que aprendas a defenderte y actuar como un hombre.

Al alejarse, Gabriel la miro resignada y después desvió la mirada a unos campesinos siendo maltratados por unos soldados, seguramente por no pagar los impuestos, y fingió no impresionarle y dirigirse hacia otro lado.

Cuando Jorge apareció, se impresiono al verlo solo y le dijo:

-Ya te dije, si fueras hombre como yo tendrías suerte con ella.

-Lo sé, pero ella quiere que pelee, y a mí no me gusta la táctica de las armas.

-Creo que no cambiaras nunca-Le dijo y montaron a caballo rumbo a la hacienda.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del alcalde, el malvado capitán Bravo le contaba los trabajos que hicieron con los que no pagaron los impuestos, pero cuando le hablo sobre las quejas de los dones, Anastasio le dijo:

-Mejor que no se metan, porque si uno de ellos se rebela contra mi autoridad, no tendré otra que prenderlo y fusilarlo, ya que tenerlo en la cárcel no bastara, nadie debe detenerme.

-Además, se corre el rumor de un grupo rebelde que acampa a las afueras del pueblo, del cual he estado pensando en investigar sobre el tema para saber sobre su paradero-Dijo Bravo.

-He estado oyendo ese rumor, pero si llega a haber una actividad de esos rebeldes tendremos que entrar en acción de forma inmediata.

Al volver a la hacienda, el tío Eloy les dio una noticia desgarradora: uno de los vecinos fue asaltado y agredido por un grupo de bandoleros, del cual se dice que son la misma banda que anda aterrorizando la zona, pero lo más reprochable es que ni los soldados se encargan de prender a los bandidos, del cual se sospecha que tienen complicidad con el alcalde para que cometan sus fechorías.

Por ello, Jorge se puso rígido y le dijo:

-Si esa banda toca a mis amigos se las verán conmigo, no esperaremos a los soldados para que nos protejan, sino que lo hare yo mismo.

Pero Gabriel fingió asustarse y se fue a su habitación a meditarlo. Una vez dentro, hablo solo:

-Mi tío, Jorge y Noelia creen que soy débil, del cual nadie sospechara de mí, ya que vestiré del Zorro para hacer justicia.

Así, estando en el sótano se vistió de negro con capa, antifaz y sombrero circular, y armado con una espada, un látigo y una pistola monta a su corcel negro de nombre Tronido y se lanza a la aventura bajo las estrellas.

Una vez en el pueblo, ingresa al cuartel de forma sigilosa y se dirige hacia el despacho del alcalde que estaba contando el dinero obtenido por los impuestos, y sorpresivamente le apunta la hoja de su espada a Anastasio en el pecho y este le dice:

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Soy un vengador que hará justicia por el pueblo, soy el Zorro-Le responde y le marca la zeta en su camisa.

Pero como un rayo, se mueve y toma su espada para enfrentar al intruso enmascarado; ambos combaten cara a cara rechazando y esquivando ataques.

Los sonidos de las hojas atraen al capitán Bravo que ingresa al despacho y desenvaina su sable; en ese momento el enmascarado empuja al alcalde tirándolo al suelo y se ocupa del oficial que lo contiene; y antes que llamen a los soldados le marca la zeta en la frente y cuando este se sorprende, el enmascarado aprovecha para huir empujándolo.

En el camino se encuentra con dos soldados, y cuando estos intentan agarrarlo reciben un puñetazo que los deja fuera de combate, y ahí el jinete oscuro monta a su caballo y antes de volver a su guarida marca la zeta en la pared.


	2. Problemas

Capítulo 2: Problemas

Al día siguiente, los civiles estaban impresionados por los soldados que andaban pegando los carteles que decían: _Se busca al bandido llamado Zorro, se dará una recompensa vivo o muerto_.

Cuando el fornido sargento Camacho ordenaba a los soldados que terminasen de pegar, los civiles se acercaban a leer, pero Jorge vio y pensó con entusiasmo:

-El Zorro ha vuelto, así podrá con esos tiranos, si llega a aparecer le voy a ayudar.

De vuelta en el cuartel, el sargento Camacho le avisaba al capitán Bravo de que todos los carteles han sido pegados, y este le dijo:

-Bien hecho sargento, no importa si llego a cobrar la recompensa, si llego a atrapar a ese bandido lo matare.

Ahí aparece el alcalde, y les dice:

-Estén atentos, donde quiera que aparezca, ese demonio enmascarado debe ser atrapado.

-Lo se excelencia, ya que el caerá en mis manos-Le dijo el capitán.

Al volver a la hacienda, Jorge le conto la noticia a su tío, y este se puso contento:

-Al fin volvió, así podrá ayudarnos contra el tirano de Anastasio.

-Que interesante noticia, al fin algo emocionante pasa ahora-Intervino Gabriel.

-Debería interesarte esta maravillosa noticia, si aprendieras del Zorro podría demostrar tu hombría y defender tu honor-Le dijo Eloy.

-Si, además luchando con honor podrás conquistar a Noelia-Le dijo Jorge.

-Bueno, pero debo continuar leyendo unos libros-Replico.

-No me importa, yo debo ir al pueblo porque le prometí a Ángeles que saldría con ella-Dijo Jorge y se fue.

Al llegar a la posada se acercó hacia su novia abrazándola, y cuando se iban a sentar en la mesa le pidieron al posadero que le traiga algo para beber, mientras que Jorge le decía cosas lindas a Ángeles, y tocaron el tema del Zorro:

-Al fin, el Zorro ha vuelto para poder ayudar al pueblo.

-Sí, estoy muy contento, yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarle-Dijo Jorge.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, no quiero que pongas en peligro tu vida, si algo sale mal podrías morir.

-No temo morir, lo haría por una causa justa.

En ese momento aparecieron tres hombres, uno de ellos tenía una mirada intimidante, y comenzaron a acosar a Ángeles por ser linda, pero Jorge se puso de pie y les grito:

-Déjenla en paz, estamos aquí tranquilos y ustedes arruinaron esta cita.

Pero aquel de la mirada intimidante le encaro y le dijo:

-No te metas infeliz.

Pero al joven no le gusto que le hablara de ese tono y le empujo, pero este se levantó y cerrando los puños se transaron en lucha, los dos le ayudaban a su amigo pero Jorge podía con ellos.

De repente, aparecieron el sargento Camacho y tres soldados, y al ver al joven peleando y ganándoles a los bravucones, lo detuvieron y Jorge clamo:

-Déjenme, solo quería defender a mi novia de estos bravucones.

-No me importa, por pelear quedas arrestado-Le dijo Camacho.

Cuando se lo llevaban, Ángeles rogaba que lo dejen pero no le hicieron caso, y desconsolada se fue de la taberna llorando.

En la hacienda, Eloy recibió a uno de sus vaqueros de nombre Pascual que le dio una noticia impactante:

-Mire patrón, el joven Jorge ha sido arrestado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Eloy asustado.

-Estaba en la posada y aparecieron unos bravucones que molestaban a su novia, y como quiso defenderla fue arrestado por Camacho-Le respondió.

-Rayos, esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo Eloy.

En ese momento Gabriel sale de su habitación y por la cara de su padrino le pregunta:

-¿Qué sucede querido padrino?

-Algo terrible, tu primo Jorge ha sido arrestado-Le contesto Eloy.

-Oh que horrible, enseguida iré a visitarlo.

-Por favor Gabriel has algo, no soporto que Jorge este en una celda, pero juro que si vuelve a pasar esto iré a enfrentar al alcalde.

Al montar en su caballo, el joven Gabriel se dirigió al cuartel y al llegar solicito ver a Jorge, y cuando se le fue concedido, ambos primos se volvieron a ver y el prisionero expreso:

-Por favor primo, debes ayudarme, solo quise defender a mi novia de unos bravucones, pero ese sargento me encerró por pelear.

-Quisiera ayudarte, pero veré si puedo pagar para que te liberen.

Al acercarse a uno de los soldados, pidió pagar para liberar a su primo, pero este se rio y le dijo:

-No servirá de nada.

Resignado, volvió a su primo y le dijo:

-Lo siento primo, no puedo hacer nada.

Resignado, salió del cuartel y en la calle se encuentra con Noelia y ella le dice:

-¿Ya supiste lo que le hicieron a tu primo? Deberías hacer algo por él.

-Lo sé, pero temo lastimarme.

-Vaya, eres muy sensible y temes hacerte un simple rasguño, tal vez el Zorro te enseñe a ser más hombre-Le dijo y se retiró.

Montando a su caballo, Gabriel murmuraba que él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su primo, pero alguien si podía hacerlo.

En la noche, Jorge estaba en su celda muy enojado por la suerte que corrió y en otro lugar los soldados estaban sentado en una mesa bebiendo y jugando a los naipes, y riendo groseramente cuando contaban chistes; y había uno de ellos que estaba pensando torturar a Jorge solo para divertirse.

De la nada, apareció el Zorro y con un golpe seco noqueo a uno de los guardias y al quitarles las llaves logro liberar a Jorge; pero cuando iban a huir, fueron vistos por uno de los guardias y el jinete negro le ordeno a Jorge que huyera mientras que el mantenía ocupado a los guardias que venían al escuchar el grito de ayuda del soldado; pero Jorge quiso ayudarle y para eso tomo un palo que encontró y encaro a los guardias.

En medio del conflicto, apareció el sargento y desenvainando su espada se lanzó hacia el jinete enmascarado, y luego de chocar los aceros, el Zorro le marco la zeta en uno de los cachetes y le dio un empujón, ahí ambos lograron huir, no sin antes haber azotado a los soldados con el látigo.

Lejos de la ciudad, el Zorro se despide de Jorge y este le dice:

-Gracias señor Zorro, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos le ayudare, cuente conmigo.


	3. Una ayuda a la iglesia

Capítulo 3: Una ayuda a la iglesia

Gabriel y Eloy estaban contentos de que Jorge haya vuelto, pero el padrino se alegró más cuando su sobrino le dijo que el Zorro lo había liberado.

Pero Jorge se puso rígido y les dijo:

-Esto es solo el comienzo, si el Zorro entra en acción le daré de mi ayuda.

-Bien por ti y cuídate-Le dijo Gabriel.

-Tú también deberías poner de tu parte-Le dijo Eloy.

-Lo sé, pero ahora quisiera ir con el fraile Javier.

Como de costumbre, Gabriel solía ir a visitar al padre Javier, con quien socializaba, e incluso jugar al ajedrez, y a veces solía dar algo de limosna.

Pero como a muchos, al fraile le solía preocupar las cosas que pasaban:

-A veces escucho por boca de muchos feligreses de que andan sufriendo por la tiranía de Anastasio y por el abuso de poder de los soldados.

-Vaya, eso es un tema muy serio-Opino Gabriel.

-Más que serio es terrible, no se puede soportar que sucedan estas cosas, pero como supe del Zorro me he alegrado, al fin alguien va a imponer justicia y le dará un castigo a los tiranos.

-Eso sí que es bueno, aunque a mí me importan otras cosas.

-Debería preocuparte estas cosas, ya que debemos detener a ese tirano.

De repente, una patrulla de soldados llegaba a la capilla y al desmontar ingresaron y se dirigieron hacia el fraile:

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí teniente Tejada?

-Buen día padre, hoy vengo para que nos paguen algo que nos interesa-Saludo el teniente.

-¿Qué debo pagar?-Pregunto Javier.

-Los impuestos, como todos los ciudadanos, usted también debe pagar-Respondió.

-Pero solo tenemos limosnas y eso es para la gente necesitada.

-Pues claro, es para el alcalde que lo necesita.

Mientras los soldados abrían la caja de las limosnas, el fraile protesto:

-Como se atreven, que Dios les perdone por esto.

-No me venga con sermones, yo solo cumplo ordenes de la autoridad y de mi capitán, sea como fuere, usted debe poner algo-Le respondió el teniente.

-Esto es inaudito, ustedes los militares se abusan-Exclamo Javier.

-No me importa, y mejor que usted se abstuvo de poner resistencia, no me gustaría llevarlo a la cárcel, je-Dijo Tejada y se fue.

El fraile estaba muy impotente por lo sucedido, y cuando Gabriel le da consuelo y le dice:

-Tranquilo padre, solo debe tener fe a alguien que ponga en su lugar a esas personas.

De vuelta en el cuartel, Tejada entrega lo pillado de la capilla al alcalde que estaba en su despacho junto con Bravo y ahí le cuenta lo que el fraile dijo sobre el pago de impuestos:

-Ja, no me hagas reír, pues la próxima vez que vayas dile que si no cumplen con el pago ira a la cárcel-Dijo Anastasio.

-Ya le avise, aunque estaba muy alterado el viejo-Expreso Tejada.

-Ja, ahora los clérigos se andan rebelando contra la autoridad, creo que debemos darles una lección-Dijo Bravo.

-Claro, así aprenderán a respetar la autoridad-Expreso Anastasio.

Aquella tarde, el teniente estaba descansando con algunos soldados en las barracas, donde bebían y contaban chistes; y sin saberlo, apareció el Zorro que como de costumbre ingresa sigilosamente al cuartel.

Pero ir hacia donde estaba lo recaudado no iba a ser fácil, ya que estaban presentes el sargento y otros soldados, pero con mucho cuidado se fue dirigiendo a las barracas sin ser visto, y al escuchar la voz del teniente decidió ir a donde estaba para darle una lección.

El teniente estaba un poco ebrio al igual que sus compañeros, y de repente vio al personaje vestido de negro y al ponerse de pie, desenvaino su espada y se enfrentó a él, pero por los efectos del alcohol fue desarmado y el Zorro le marca la zeta en la frente, del cual se asusta y este le dice:

-Eso es para no estar sacando dinero de las iglesias.

-Muchachos al el-Ordeno Tejada.

Cumpliendo con la orden de su teniente, los soldados se lanzan al espadachín de negro, pero este les da latigazos que los deja aturdidos, y cuando el teniente intenta apuntar su pistola, el Zorro lo azota y por el golpe dispara errando el tiro.

El ruido del disparo atrajo al sargento y a cuatro soldados que se lanzaron sobre el Zorro, pero para poder huir le tira las sillas a los que se le oponen, y cuando Camacho intenta agarrarlo, el jinete le da un latigazo en la cara que lo deja en el suelo.

Sin que nadie lo moleste, toma el dinero de los impuestos, monta a Tronido y escapa del cuartel.

Después de entregar algo de dinero a algunas casas humildes, le da un bolso con monedas al padre Javier que dice:

-Que Dios le bendiga señor Zorro.

-No se preocupe padre, si los soldados llegan a molestarlo cuente conmigo, solo debe tener fe.


	4. Una fiesta arruinada

Capítulo 4: La fiesta arruinada

En la hacienda, Eloy era visitado por su vecino y amigo personal Melchor, quien se puso a hablar sobre una noticia: el alcalde Anastasio invitaba a los dones y personajes importantes a una fiesta que se realizaría en la casa de este. Pero Eloy dio su opinión:

-No sé, no estoy convencido del todo, además que desapruebo lo que hace su gobierno.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero ese Anastasio es muy fanfarrón y no va a tomar un no como respuesta-Dijo Melchor.

De repente, aparece Gabriel en la sala y después de saludar a Melchor, este le dice:

-Oye Gabriel, esta noche habrá una fiesta en la casa del alcalde, no sé si a ti te interesa asistir.

-Yo digo que sí, tal vez asista la señorita Noelia-Opino Gabriel.

-Como quieras, yo no iré, pero dile a tu primo si quiere ir-Dijo Eloy.

-Está bien, yo voy a preparar mi traje.

Dejando a su tío y su vecino a solas en la sala, le encontró a Jorge conversando con Pascual y otros criados, y le conto lo de la fiesta:

-Ve tú, yo no voy, además por lo que hice no debería asistir, pero si va Noelia aprovecha la oportunidad de bailar con ella-Expreso el primo.

-Y eso hare, le mostrare que yo soy un excelente bailarín-Respondió Gabriel.

Cuando iba a su alcoba a cambiarse, el joven murmuraba:

-Estando en la fiesta, será una excelente oportunidad para que el Zorro aparezca.

Esa tarde, el joven Gabriel fue en el coche en compañía de uno de sus criados y al llegar a la casa de Anastasio, baja del coche y le ordena a su criado que estacione la coche, mientras que se pone el sombrero y camina con el bastón rumbo a la entrada principal, donde es recibido por uno de los criados y este le dice:

-Vine solo y representando a mi familia.

Cuando iba a la gran sala, el joven da una reverencia ante el alcalde y este le dice:

-¿Vino solo?

-Sí, mi tío y mi primo no quisieron venir-Respondió.

-Mejor que no hubiera venido su primo o lo hubiésemos prendido por lo que hizo, je-Expreso Anastasio.

-Espero que disfrute mucho de la fiesta señorito Gabriel-Intervino el capitán.

-Y eso hare, tal vez bailando se olvide del Zorro.

-Búrlese no más, y vera que algún día lo voy a capturar-Expreso Bravo con el ceño fruncido.

-Igual vaya no más, y luego hablaremos de eso-Dijo el alcalde.

Dejando de lado a las autoridades del pueblo, el joven se dirigió a un grupo de conocidos, y ahí estaba Noelia y después de saludarla con un beso en la mano le dijo:

-Estoy encantado de verte en esta tertulia.

-Gracias, tal vez quieras danzar un poco.

-Y eso haremos.

Cuando la música de la orquesta comenzó a sonar, los invitados se pusieron a bailar, y Gabriel disfruto de mucho danzar junto con la dama que le gustaba, y tenía ganas de besarla, aunque lo guardaría para aquella ocasión especial.

Cuando la música dejo de sonar, el alcalde junto con el capitán se pusieron a hablar sobre asuntos como el tema del Zorro, pero a Gabriel no le importo del todo y se dirigió al patio:

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Noelia.

-A tomar aire, no me gustan los temas de política y aquello-Contesto el joven.

-Pero a mi si, las cosas que suceden son de mucha importancia.

Cuando se fue al jardín, el joven se dirigió a su coche, pero se ocultó del sargento que andaba de guardia con algunos soldados, y aprovechando que su criado estaba hablando con otros, se dirigió a su coche y tomo una alforja.

Mientras que el alcalde finalizaba con su discurso, apareció el Zorro y expresa en forma desafiante:

-Hola señor alcalde, que mal que no me haya invitado a su fiesta, así para poder divertirme un poco.

-De aquí no escaparas, prenderle-Ordeno a los soldados.

Mientras los invitados se corrían, el jinete negro se enfrenta con varios soldados a quienes les pega y los empuja; pero Bravo interviene y choca el acero de su espada con el del enmascarado, pero le da un puñetazo y al agarrarlo lo tira contra la mesa.

Desesperado, el alcalde ordena al teniente Tejada y llama a Camacho para que capturen al Zorro, pero el muy valiente detiene los ataques y da puñetazos y patadas, y usa algunos platos para lanzarle a sus oponentes, incluso tira vino o agua al piso para que se resbalen.

Pero ni Tejada, ni Camacho pudieron atraparlo, y evadiendo a varios soldados, el Zorro se dirige hacia la puerta y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Mientras Anastasio regaña a los oficiales de no haber capturado al Zorro, aparece Gabriel y le pregunta a Noelia:

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-¿Dónde estabas? Apareció el Zorro y humillo a los soldados y oficiales, debiste haberlo visto-Respondió Noelia.

Pero Anastasio estaba muy enojado y humillado y dijo:

-Suficiente, la fiesta ha terminado, váyanse todos.


	5. El arresto de Eloy

Capítulo 5: El arresto de Eloy

La presencia del Zorro en la fiesta de esa noche no hizo más que enfurecer al alcalde por haberla arruinado, del cual mando a ordenar a arrestar a cualquiera que no pagase los impuestos, y si era necesario, que agredan o maten a los civiles que se les opongan.

Así, los soldados cumplieron con ciega devoción la orden del alcalde y del capitán Bravo, que por ira ansiaba capturar e incluso matar al Zorro, de cobrar los impuestos; aunque también colgaron carteles de nuevas leyes, pero varios civiles se opusieron y fueron agredidos por los militares por romper los afiches que sería delito dañarlos, algunos se resistieron a las agresiones y fueron ultimados a balazos.

Desde su despacho, Anastasio miraba desde las ventanas de cómo se cumplían sus órdenes, y mientras observaba a los soldados castigando a los civiles murmuraba:

-Sea como sea, ese forajido enmascarado caerá en mis manos, aunque tenga que matar a muchos inocentes.

Estando en la taberna, Eloy junto con Melchor y otros dones conversaban sobre las nuevas leyes, del cual estaban muy disgustados:

-Ahora ese tirano está más malvado-Dijo uno.

-Solo porque el Zorro fue a su fiesta y la arruino, se dice que humillo a los oficiales como a ese canalla de Bravo-Dijo otro.

-Esto no puede seguir así, si llegan a haber más inocentes muertos tendremos que detenerlo-Expreso Eloy.

-Si ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Miren, esto deben saberlo al oído, porque es de suma importancia-Les dijo Melchor en voz baja.

Mientras aquellos dones estaban hablando en voz baja, apareció el sargento Camacho junto con Tejada y varios soldados, y de forma agresiva le ordeno al posadero que le dieran vino, aunque este no esperaba que les pague ya que no lo harían, pero con mucho temor les sirvió las bebidas.

En ese momento, mientras aquellos soldados y oficiales bebían y reían groseramente, apareció un hombre que estaba con el ceño fruncido y al acercarse a los soldados les dijo gritando:

-Ustedes malditos han agredido al pobre de mi vecino por no poder pagar los impuestos, ahora yo les daré una lección que no olvidaran.

Pero Camacho se puso furioso y por los efectos del alcohol, aunque no estaba ebrio del todo, se levantó de la mesa, le agarró del cuello al campesino y le dijo en tono amenazante:

-Ahora yo te voy a castigar por haberme faltado el respeto.

Con los soldados y el teniente de espectadores, Camacho cerró el puño y agredió violentamente al civil hasta romperle los dientes, y con unos puñetazos estaba casi desmayado. Pero Eloy no soporto más este abuso de poder y fue a encararle, pero fue detenido por Tejada que le dijo de forma burlona:

-No te metas viejo, el sargento hace su trabajo.

Pero Eloy se puso molesto y le dio un empujón, pero al igual que Camacho, el teniente ordeno a los soldados que estaban con el que lo arresten, aunque el don se resistió lo llevaron a la salida de la posada y lo ataron, para así subirlo al caballo y llevarlo al cuartel.

En la hacienda, Pascual le aviso a Gabriel y a Jorge que su tío fue arrestado, y se dice que será torturado o que lo llevarían al penal, por esto, Jorge se puso de pie y dijo:

-Esto no es posible, esto debe ser obra de ese canalla de Anastasio o del capitán, pero no importa, yo iré a rescatar a mi tío aunque me cueste la vida.

-No lo hagas, mejor te cuento un mejor plan-Intervino Melchor.

-¿Un plan? ¿Cuál es?-Pregunto Jorge sorprendido.

-Para que lo sepas, a las afueras del pueblo está el campamento del capitán Herrera, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas rebeldes que están en contra del régimen de Anastasio, tal vez él nos ayude, y tendremos que avisarles así nos levantamos de inmediato.

-Pero tal vez debemos esperar a el-Dijo Gabriel.

-¿A quién?-Preguntaron.

-Al Zorro, el tal vez salve al tío-Contesto.

-Eso espero, pero de todas formas iremos a avisarle a Herrera de esto, que les vaya bien-Dijo Melchor despidiéndose.

Volviendo a su habitación para fingir leer en silencio, el joven Gabriel baja a su escondite secreto y vistiéndose de negro, monta a Tronido y cabalga rumbo al pueblo.

En el cuartel, el sargento Camacho interrogaba a Eloy por medio de azotes, pero el hombre se mostraba fuerte a pesar de estar cerca de los sesenta, y no estaba dispuesto a decir una sola palabra. Por eso, el sargento se cansaba de azotarlo y cuando se iba a descansar le dijo:

-La próxima te daré el triple y soltaras la lengua.

En el despacho, Anastasio y Bravo estaban ansiosos de saber más de la interrogación, pero lo que querían saber era de los rebeldes, así irían en su búsqueda.

De repente, el jinete enmascarado ingresa al cuartel y de forma rápida avanza hacia la sala de torturas, y llega justo cuando el sargento se prepara para los azotes, ahí le encaja un tremendo puñetazo al fornido sargento en su rostro y lo deja tendido en el piso.

Con Camacho fuera de combate, el Zorro libera a Eloy, y este le dice:

-Le agradezco que venga por mi señor Zorro, yo esperaba que vinieran a rescatarme, pero al fin vino usted.

-Igual, ahora le voy a sacar de aquí, tengo un plan.

Cuando venía un soldado a la sala, el jinete negro le pego en la cabeza y ahí Eloy se puso su uniforme y se dirigió hacia la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Pero cuando Eloy se dirigía hacia la salida, Camacho despertó y de un grito aviso a todos de que el prisionero escapo.

Cuando Tejada iba en la ayuda con varios soldados, apareció el Zorro de forma sorpresiva y con su látigo azoto ferozmente el teniente y varios soldados que quedaron aturdidos; pero un soldado iba a atacarle por detrás el enmascarado y ahí Eloy le salvo disparando al soldado en la mano, ahí el espadachín oscuro le dio un empujón poder huir junto con Eloy a caballo.

Para cuando Anastasio y Bravo salieron al patio, los dos fugitivos ya se habían ido, pero el capitán ordeno montar a los caballos y perseguirles.

El Zorro y Eloy se escondieron en una cueva, y ahí trato de curarle la espalda, pero Eloy dijo:

-Mire Zorro, le agradezco que me haya liberado, pero debo reunirme con el capitán Herrera, así nos vamos preparando para levantarnos en contra de Anastasio, no olvide avisarle a mis sobrinos.

-No se preocupe señor, lo hare.


	6. El Zorro femenino

Capítulo 6: El Zorro femenino

Al día siguiente, un mensajero se paró en la entrada de la hacienda, su nombre era Félix y al ser recibido por Pascual le dijo:

-Mucho gusto, quisiera hablar con los sobrinos de Eloy, tengo que decirles algo importante.

-Como no, ahí les llevare con ellos-Respondió Pascual.

El vaquero lo condujo hacia la sala, y después de presentarles, Félix le dijo:

-Por favor déjanos a solas.

Estando a solas, Jorge pregunto por su tío, y Félix le dijo:

-Él está ahora con nosotros y solo queríamos avisarles a ustedes que en cualquier momento se acerquen a nosotros.

-De acuerdo, pero lo hare cuando me despida de mi novia-Respondió el joven.

-Yo quisiera ir, pero no se usar armas-Dijo Gabriel.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí hazlo, yo no te obligare, pero actuaras como un cobarde-Le dijo su primo.

-Está bien, si puedo me uno a ustedes.

-Pero no tardes, debemos hacer frente a Anastasio y detener a su despótico régimen-Contesto Félix.

Cuando Félix se retiró, Jorge se dirigió a Pascual y le dijo:

-Mira, primero iré a despedirme de Ángeles, y si puedo le diré donde buscarme, quedas a cargo de la hacienda, cuídense mucho.

-Vayan con Dios-Respondió el vaquero.

Al ir al pueblo, Jorge se encontró con Ángeles, y se fueron a un callejón para hablar a solas, pero sin saberlo, un extraño los siguió en secreto.

A solas, Jorge le dijo a su novia:

-Mira linda, yo iré al campamento del comandante Herrera, si quieres venir hazlo, tu ayuda será de gran importancia.

-Está bien, además prometo ayudarte en lo que sea, porque te amo.

Mientras se daban un beso, el extraño escucho lo que hablaron y se alejó en silencio; después ambos se despidieron.

Ese extraño se llamaba Abelardo y era un espía contratado por Anastasio para espiar a la familia del fugitivo Eloy; cuando ingreso al despacho del alcalde, este desentraño lo oído:

-La señorita Ángeles parece ser cómplice de los rebeldes, y le dijo a donde estaban acampando.

-Vaya, ahora sé quiénes son-Expreso el alcalde.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga ahora?-Pregunto Abelardo.

-Nada, voy a ordenar que arresten a la señorita Ángeles y al mantecoso de Gabriel, cuando estén en la celda serán interrogados, tengo un plan para ir por esos rebeldes-Dijo Anastasio.

Cuando Noelia estaba de compras, fue testigo de cómo Ángeles era llevada gritando y pataleando al cuartel, y también vio al capitán y una patrulla a caballo que se dirigía a toda marcha hacia afueras del pueblo. Ella estuvo sospechando del porque arrestaron a la señorita, y después se sorprendió al ver a Gabriel arrestado, pero este suplicaba para que no lo encierren.

Pero Noelia, al volver a su casa pensó:

-Debo hacer algo para liberarlos, y ya sé cómo.

En la celda, Ángeles era acosada por los soldados, y Gabriel estaba en un rincón enojado; pero Tejada pensaba hacerle cosas a la chica, pero Bravo le dijo:

-Eso déjalo para después, primero tendremos que interrogarlos con medio de azotes.

Mientras que en su despacho, Anastasio conversaba con Abelardo sobre el siguiente plan:

-Para poder llegar a ese campamento rebelde haremos esto: tú y tu jefe Calderón irán hacia allá y algunos fingirán reclutarse a esas fuerzas, y cuando estén en confianza atacaran, y tendrán que coger prisioneros así los ejecutamos.

-Lo hare señor-Respondió Abelardo.

Después que el espía se retirara, los dos prisioneros iban a ser interrogados mediante azotes, y cuando iban a empezar por la señorita apareció aquel personaje vestido de negro, con capa, antifaz y sombrero circular, que mediante azotes dejo fuera de combate a varios soldados, mientras que Tejada ordeno a los soldados que vengan, pero Gabriel logro liberarse y empujarlo.

Antes que vinieran los refuerzos, el jinete negro libera a los prisioneros y van a la caballeriza por los caballos para huir, mientras que el Zorro castigaba a los soldados y al sargento Camacho con azotes. Cuando estaban aturdidos, el Zorro monta a su caballo y acompaña a los prisioneros.

Tejada y Camacho persiguieron a caballo junto con algunos soldados a los fugitivos, hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Estando a solas, Ángeles y Gabriel agradecieron al Zorro, pero este se quitó el antifaz y era Noelia que les dijo:

-Alguien tenía que vestirse del Zorro para ayudarles.

-Gracias Noelia, y por favor llévame con los rebeldes, quiero ayudar a Jorge-Dijo rogando la señorita Ángeles.

-Yo debo quedarme, y dile a mi tío y a Jorge que los alcanzo luego-Dijo Gabriel.

-De acuerdo, yo iré con ella, pero ven, no nos falles-Dijo Noelia.

-No se preocupen, estaré pronto con ustedes.


	7. Rebeldes y bandidos

Capítulo 7: Rebeldes y bandidos

Así, Noelia y Ángeles se dirigían hacia el campamento del comandante Herrera y los rebeldes opositores a Anastasio. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por varios dones, entre ellos Eloy que pregunto por su sobrino:

-¿Y Gabriel? ¿No iba a venir?

-Creo que vendrá luego, además es medio pacifista-Explico Noelia.

-Espero que venga, solo espero que no lo hayan agarrado los soldados-Dijo Jorge.

-Pero igual, el Zorro hizo de su parte-Dijo Noelia.

-¡Qué bien! Me gustaría que el Zorro se pusiera de nuestra parte, juntos seriamos invencibles-Expreso Jorge.

-Eso habrá de esperar, pero ahora debemos ocuparnos de algunos asuntos-Intervino Félix.

Lo que en el campamento ignoraban, era que Calderón y sus secuaces se iban acercando al lugar, según las indicaciones de Abelardo:

-Esos rebeldes deben estar por aquí-Decía.

-Más te vale, porque si mientes lo lamentaras-Le amenazo su jefe.

-¿Si hacemos un buen trabajo, que tendremos a cambio?-Pregunto.

-El alcalde es mi amigo, seguro que me dará una enorme recompensa, pero ahora debemos deshacernos de los rebeldes-Respondió el jefe.

Cumpliendo con las órdenes de su jefe, los bandidos cabalgaron en sus equinos y después de galopar unos metros, uno de ellos vio el campamento y cuando iba a lanzarse impulsivamente, su jefe lo detuvo y le dijo:

-No, no debemos atacar así, tengo una idea.

Mientras los rebeldes andaban en la suya, el comandante Herrera llamo a todos los dones para hablar en su carpa sobre el plan de ataque.

Al acceder, los dones se ubicaron y al estar en orden, el jefe rebelde les dijo:

-Algunos de ustedes deben estar ansiosos de entrar en acción, pero debemos estar atentos.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto uno.

-Tranquilo, tengo que decirles que debemos estar atentos a los métodos de ataque o defensa del enemigo, porque si atacamos de forma impulsiva algo puede salir mal-Contesto Herrera.

-Claro, debemos estar preparados para derrocar a ese tirano, y terminar con su régimen despótico-Expreso Eloy.

A las afueras del campamento, los guardianes vieron a dos extraños que venían armados y dijeron:

-Hola, venimos a unirnos a ustedes para derrocar a Anastasio.

-Sea bienvenidos-Dijo confiado uno de los guardianes.

Al ingresar, uno de los nuevos apunta su pistola y abre fuego contra uno de los guardianes, mientras que el otro apuñala al segundo guardián con su espada, y corriendo hacia la entrada avisa a los demás bandoleros para que entren al ataque.

Con su jefe a la cabeza, los bandoleros avanzaron a sangre y fuego al campamento, haciendo que Herrera y los demás vayan buscando sus armas para la defensa.

De repente, los rebeldes se enfrentaron a los bandidos a tiros y con sablazos; Jorge defendía a Ángeles chocando el acero de su espada con los oponentes, mientras que Noelia ayudaba a Eloy a los dones con las armas de fuego.

A pesar de la resistencia, Calderón y los suyos se dirigían hacia Herrera con la intención de matarlo, pero en ese momento apareció el Zorro y con sus pistolas mato a dos bandoleros, y con su látigo azota a varios, por esto, los rebeldes le dan una mano.

Con mucho entusiasmo, Jorge toma una espada y se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo con varios enemigos; Ángeles y Noelia disparan y uno de los disparos acaba con Abelardo; mientras que Herrera toma su sable y avanza contra el enemigo, levantando la moral de los rebeldes.

Enojado, Calderón se dirige a toda prisa hacia el Zorro, pero el enmascarado esquiva sus ataques y le da unos puñetazos, seguido de patadas que lo estampan contra el suelo.

Al ver a su jefe en el suelo, los bandidos se rinden y son reducidos; y Herrera agradece al Zorro de haberles ayudado:

-Se lo agradecemos señor Zorro, lo necesitábamos.

-Un gusto, pero me quedare con ustedes para poder enfrentar al tirano-Respondió el enmascarado.

Aprovechando la distracción, Calderón se levanta y montando a su caballo huye a toda prisa, Jorge llama a todos para que lo persigan, pero Eloy dice:

-Déjalo, si vuelve lo estaremos esperando.

Al volver al pueblo, el jefe bandido ingresa al despacho de Anastasio y este estaba en compañía del comandante Maldonado:

-¿Y? ¿Lo hicieron?-Pregunto el alcalde.

-No, iba bien hasta que apareció el Zorro-Respondió enojado.

-Así que me fallaste, y a mí no me gusta que me fallen-Contesto de forma sarcástica.

-Al menos dame otra oportunidad-Rogo Calderón.

-Pues no, ahora tengo otro plan-Le respondió.

-Por favor-Suplicaba el bandido.

-No, guardias, llévense a este bandido y cuélguenlo-Ordeno a los soldados.

Pero Calderón se resistió al arresto y empuñando su sable fue en dirección a Anastasio, pero apareció Bravo y le disparo en la espalda, y ahí el jefe bandido cae al suelo y no se levanta:

-Muchas gracias, capitán-Dijo el alcalde.

-Era un bandido que merecía morir-Dijo Bravo.

-Bien, ahora tírenlo por ahí-Ordeno Anastasio a los soldados.

En ese momento, Maldonado se puso rígido y pregunto:

-¿Por qué motivo me llamaron?

-Vera comandante, hay rebeldes que quieren atacar este pueblo y por eso lo he llamado, pero eso no es lo único, también andamos tras un peligroso forajido que se hace llamar el Zorro-Respondió Anastasio.

-Y por eso, con su ayuda iremos tras ellos-Dijo Bravo.

-Claro capitán, y creo que ya debemos ir preparándonos, uno no sabe cuándo van a atacar esos rebeldes, debemos actuar pronto-Dijo Anastasio.


	8. El combate

Capítulo 8: El combate

Esa mañana, el capitán Bravo junto con el teniente Tejada se dirigieron al despacho del alcalde porque fueron llamados, al abrir la puerta vieron a Anastasio vestido de uniforme y ayudado a ponerse condecoraciones con ayuda de Maldonado, y antes que los dos oficiales dijeran una palabra, el alcalde les dijo:

-Ahora verán como el alcalde lidera el ejército para poder ir tras los rebeldes y tras ese bandido.

-Que bien, ya era hora de entrar en acción-Dijo Bravo.

-Y por eso, junto con el comandante iremos hacia el campamento y lo atacaremos, no tendremos piedad y los que se rindan irán a parar a la horca-Dijo el alcalde.

-Pero no lo olvide, yo jure que capturaría a ese Zorro-Expreso el capitán.

-Más le vale, ordenen a todos los soldados que se preparen, cuando termine de arreglarme iremos marchando-Ordeno Anastasio.

Después de preparar todo, las puertas del cuartel se abrieron y al frente salieron el alcalde junto con Bravo, Maldonado y Tejada a caballo, y a sus espaldas iban Camacho y los demás, mientras que los restantes iban a pie. Al verlos, los civiles se impresionaron, ya que iban como si fueran a la guerra.

A las afueras del campamento, un vigía que estaba en una colina avisto a los soldados desde lejos, y al bajar, fue directo a toda prisa al campamento para avisarles a todos. Cuando llego, le conto todo a Herrera y este dio la orden de preparar las armas y preparar la defensa.

La estrategia fue así: varios rebeldes sorprenderían a los soldados que vinieran, y cuando lo hayan hecho, Herrera y los demás harían el resto.

Cuando los soldados se estaban acercados y aun lugar con muchas rocas, varios rebeldes dispararon y algunos soldados fueron heridos, después varios salieron de sus escondites y se lanzaron sobre varios soldados, algunos fueron noqueados y algunos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo. En ese momento, Herrera y varios que estaban montados sobre sus equinos se lanzaron contra la caballería, pero Anastasio y los oficiales resistían heroicamente y llegaron a matar a varios oponentes.

En ese momento, Jorge se lanzó al campo de batalla y golpeo a varios soldados, pero pronto vinieron más y estaban a punto de reducirlo; pero Eloy ayudaba a disparar con Ángeles, Noelia y los demás dones para que los soldados no avanzaran.

De repente, apareció el Zorro montado sobre Tronido, con su pistola mato a un soldado y con su látigo azoto a varios enemigos hasta dejarlos aturdidos.

Al verlo, Anastasio ordeno a Bravo, a Camacho y a varios soldados que persiguieran al jinete enmascarado, mientras que Maldonado y Tejada se ocupaba de los rebeldes con el resto de los soldados.

El Zorro se fue directo a una colina, y ahí le acompaño Jorge que le dijo:

-Yo le voy a ayudar.

Herrera y los demás se ocuparon del comandante y los demás, pero Tejada se acercó a los dones con la intención de atacarles, pero un disparo asusto a su caballo y se cayó, aunque iba cojo de una pierna se acercó un poco, pero ahí Eloy le contuvo, hasta que apareció Félix y le atravesó con su espada al teniente que cayó muerto.

Poco después, Maldonado y los soldados fueron reducidos y decidieron rendirse, del cual le entrego su espada al capitán Herrera.

El alcalde y los demás persiguieron al enmascarado, pero Jorge decidió separarse y le dijo:

-Yo les voy a sorprender por detrás.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado.

Al llegar a la colina, Anastasio y los demás desmontaron y fueron en su persecución, dos soldados se atrasaron y estos fueron sorprendidos por Jorge que los agredió violentamente; pero el alcalde junto con el capitán y dos soldados se separaron de Camacho y tres más para buscar al jinete negro.

En otro lugar, el jinete negro apareció sorpresivamente y agredió con los puños a los tres soldados hasta dejarlos inconscientes, pero Camacho desenvaino su espada y su acero choco contra la del Zorro, pero este lo contuvo valientemente, hasta que esquivo un ataque del fornido sargento y le hundió la hoja del arma en su vientre, y lo miro hasta que se desvaneció.

Cuando Anastasio y los suyos lo encontraron en un lugar, este los enfrento con su espada. En pleno combate, el alcalde iba a disparar pero el enmascarado empujo a uno de los soldados contra él y con al impactar disparo por accidente, y quedo con el brazo adolorido.

El jinete negro noquea de un puñetazo al otro soldado y se enfrenta cara a cara con Bravo, pero el capitán planea matarlo a toda costa, y después de esquivar algunos ataques, el oficial lo golpea y le arranca en antifaz, y queda pasmado al saber su verdadera identidad:

-¿Eras tu todo este tiempo? Pero igual te matare-Expreso impresionado el capitán.

Pero Gabriel toma su espada y al esquivar un ataque, le hunde la hoja del arma en el pecho de Bravo, que muere poco después.

Mientras se repone, Anastasio le apunta con su pistola y le dice:

-Ahora voy a gozar de esto.

Pero de repente, aparece Jorge y lo golpea, aunque dispara al aire, y con unos golpes aturde al alcalde y Gabriel le dice:

-Ya es suficiente, la justicia real se ocupara de él.

Cuando vuelven al campo de batalla, traen atado a Anastasio, y Jorge le dice:

-¿Qué harán ahora que detuvimos al tirano?

-Mejor deberé arrestarle por abuso de poder, y a cambio les perdonare a todos-Dijo Maldonado.

Mientras se llevaban a Anastasio, los rebeldes gritaron de júbilo, pero más impresionados estaban Eloy, Jorge, Ángeles y Noelia al saber que Gabriel era el Zorro, y dijo:

-Bien, ya cumplí con mi misión, ahora deberé casarme con Noelia.

Fin

Nota: muchas gracias a los historietistas españoles por sus obras, son unos genios.


End file.
